"Pauwi Nako" by O.C. Dawgs, Yuri Dope
Pauwi Nako is a 2018 song by Filipino rap group O.C Dawgs Lyrics Chorus: Hey! Miss na kita baby hindi ko na kaya Sobrang saya ko na muli tayong magsasama Pangako na 'di ka na maghihintay at ('Di na) Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby pauwi nako Post-Chorus: Ako'y pauwi na Baby pauwi nako Miss na miss na kita Baby pauwi nako Ako'y uuwi na Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby pauwi nako 1: Ayaw kong makita sa mga mata mo na nalulungkot ka Kaya gumawa na ako ng paraan upang mapawi ang kalungkutan kesa naman Lage kang nagkakaganyan ayoko naman na ikaw ay masaktan Ramdam ko ang pakiramdam ng nahihirapan kaya naman ayaw ko ng iparamdam sa'yo Malapit na ako, konting oras na lang ay magsasama na tayo Malapit na ako, dya-an sa tabi mo Konting tiis na lang mahal mawawala na ang iyong lungkot Sobrang saya na makakasama ka ng muli sa tagal nating hindi nagkita Hinding hindi na'ko aalis sa tabi mo Pangako hindi ka na mag-iisa pauwi na ko Chorus: Miss na kita baby hindi ko na kaya Sobrang saya ko na muli tayong magsasama Pangako na 'di ka na maghihintay at ('Di na) Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby pauwi nako Post-Chorus: Ako'y pauwi na Baby pauwi nako Miss na miss na kita Baby pauwi nako Ako'y uuwi na Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby pauwi nako 2: Pauwi na ko pwede ba huwag ka na sa'kin magtampo (Tampo) Dala dala ko na ang kailangan mo Miss na kita ano bang kasalanan ko? Gusto na kita makita (Kita) Wag ka na sa'kin magalit (Galit) Kase baka lalo kang pumangit (Pangit) Pero kahit magalit ng magalit sa'yo pa rin ako uuwe hindi nila ako maaakit (Woo!) Bakit ba palagi kang masungit sa'kin? (Sa'kin) Baka pwede pang ayusin natin? (Natin) Mga pagtatalo natin minsan ay hindi nakakasawang unawain Mahal kita alam mo yan, 'di na ko maghahanap pa ng iba Basta ito ang laging tandaan, ang pag-ibig ko ay para sayo lang Pero bago ang lahat ako'y pauwi na (Uwi na) sandali lang Huwag mo na kong pagalitan (Litan) Dami kong namiss sayong mga kulitan nating dalawa na minsan tayo ay nagkapikunan (Kunan) Mahirap pala ang malayo sa tulad mo isa yan sa natutunan ko Kaya mga pagkukulang ko ay pupunan ko, ako na ulit ang unan mo Chorus: Miss na kita baby hindi ko na kaya Sobrang saya ko na muli tayong magsasama Pangako na 'di ka na maghihintay at ('Di na) Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby pauwi nako Post-Chorus: Ako'y pauwi na Baby pauwi nako Miss na miss na kita Baby pauwi nako Ako'y uuwi na Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby pauwi nako 3: Papunta nako (Na'ko) Pasensya ka na (Na!) Kung napaghintay kita teka lang sorry papunta na ko (Woo!) Naiinip ka na ba? (Ba!) Teka lang malapit na ko (Bppp!) May gusto ka bang ipasabay para mabili ko na dito Para wala na sa'ting umabala (Bala!) Sa oras natin gumambala (Bala!) Tayo lang dalawa walang iba maglalakbay hanggang sa tala (Tala!) Ang sasakyan lang ay kama (Kama) pati ikaw Kase pag ikaw ang kapiling alam ko na 'di ako maliligaw (Woo!) Nasasabik na kong ikaw ay yakapin (Yakapin!) angkinin lahat ng akin (Akin!) Walang segundong sasayangin yung tipong maya't may among hahanapin Ang aking lambing na sa iba 'di mo pwedeng ihambing 'Di ka na muling giginawin asahan mo yan sa aking pagdating Chorus: Miss na kita baby hindi ko na kaya Sobrang saya ko na muli tayong magsasama Pangako na 'di ka na maghihintay at ('Di na) Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby pauwi nako Post-Chorus: Ako'y pauwi na Baby pauwi nako Miss na miss na kita Baby pauwi nako Ako'y uuwi na Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby pauwi nako 4: Medyo matagal na rin tayong hindi nagkita (Bebe) Kaya ngayon alam mo ba na miss na miss na kita (Syempre) At 'di ka na dapat pang malungkot please ngumiti ka (Yeah) Sayo ako ay nananabik na (Eh) baby ako'y pauwi na 'Di mo na kailangan pa uli na mainip (Aye!) madadama mo na ulit ang mga halik (Aye!) Mga yakapan na mahigpit na may kadikit na pag-ibig na wala nang makakahigit Na na na Talagang 'di ko maipaliwanag napakasarap sa pakiramdam kase (Kase) 'Di mo lang alam kung gano katagal na nag-abang para muli kang mahagkan Kaya naman hindi na kita bibitawan kapag nahawakan na ulit kita Alam mo ba na miss kita? Kung natiis ka peace na atleast 'di ka inalis sa isipan napakatamis 'di ba? Huwag kang mag-alala ako'y malapit na, huwag ka nang magalit pa Parating na'ko hayaan mo akong makabawi pa kaya sana ay kumapit ka Chorus: Miss na kita baby hindi ko na kaya Sobrang saya ko na muli tayong magsasama Pangako na 'di ka na maghihintay at ('Di na) Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby pauwi nako Post-Chorus: Ako'y pauwi na Baby pauwi nako Miss na miss na kita Baby pauwi nako Ako'y uuwi na Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby pauwi nako Outro: Pauwi nako woah 'Di ka na malulungkot yeah Hindi ka na malulungkot malapit na ko baby Pauwi nako Why It Rocks #The beat, although it's pretty annoying, is pretty catchy. #O.C. Dawg's rap is pretty decent. #The single cover art is beautiful. Bad Qualities Despite all its good qualities, there are several bad ones too. Therefore, this also has an article on the Horrible Music & Songs Wiki. To view this page on that wiki, click here. Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Also on Horrible Music & Songs Wiki Category:Filipino-language